nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Kalecgos
Kalecgos ist einer der wenigen noch verbliebenen Drachen des Blauen Schwarms. Nach dem Tode Malygos' mit Wrath of the Lichking nahm er dessen Position als Nachfolger und neuer Aspekt des Blauen Drachenschwarms ein. Beschreibung Es gab sterbliche Zauberer, und sogar Mitglieder des blauen Drachenschwarms, die die Regeln der arkanen Magie für absolut hielten. Doch wo sie Grenzen sahen, sah Kalec nur Potenzial für neue Erkenntnisse. Für ihn war Magie kein starres System kalter Logik. Sie war das Herzblut des Kosmos. Sie war unendlich in ihren Möglichkeiten. Für ihn war sie war das, was personifizierter Schönheit am nächsten kam. Kalecgos war zu einem Zeitpunkt der Hüter der Magie geworden, an dem der blaue, grüne, bronzene und rote Drachenschwarm von Vernichtung bedroht waren. Die übernatürlichen Kräfte, die sein verstorbener Anführer, Malygos, von dem Titanen Norgannon erhalten hatte, gehörten nun ihm. Die blauen Drachen – das Herz des gesamten Schwarms – hatten ihn erwählt, sie hatten ihr Vertrauen in ihn gelegt. Blizzard Entertainment: Die Aufgabe der Aspekte von Matt Burns Geschichte Man fand Kalecgos zu World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade als NSC in der Terrasse der Magister und als Boss im 25-Mann-Schlachtzug des Sonnenbrunnenplateaus. WoW: The Burning Crusade Seit einiger Zeit wachte Kalecgos schon über die sich regenden Kräfte des Sonnenbrunnens, doch dann erkannte er, dass seine schreckliche Macht das Ende der Welt bedeuten konnte. Gemeinsam mit Madrigosa war Kalecgos hierher gekommen, um Anveena Teague aus den Klauen des Legionsfürsten Kil'jaeden und seiner Diener zu befreien. Im Sonnenbrunnen wurden die beiden Drachen voneinander getrennt und Kalecgos konnte nur hoffen, dass das Schicksal Madrigosa wohl gesonnen war. Er sollte sich irren... Allerdings war auch Anveena Teague keine bloße Sterbliche und diejenigen, die ihre wahre Natur erkannt hatten, schreckten vor nichts zurück, um sie in ihren Besitz zu bekommen. Einst wurde Kalecgos von ihr gerettet und nun wollte er sich dafür erkenntlich zeigen. Wie viele wußten, versuchte Kael'thas den Legionslord Kil'jaeden aus den Tiefen des Sonnenbrunnens zu beschwören. Für das Heil dieser Welt durfte dies nicht geschehen. Und es war Kalecgos' Aufgabe, sicherzustellen, dass es nicht geschah. Prinz Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer zu besiegen, war somit eine Aufgabe, die die ganze Aufmarksamkeit einiger Helden verdiente. Und wären jene dazu imstande, eine Armee aufzustellen und sich in den Sonnenbrunnen zu begeben, dann fänden sie mehr als genug Unrecht vor, dessen sie sich annehmen müssten. Aussage Kalecgos; Sonnenbrunnen: Terrasse der Magister, die Solarwacht; 06.08.2010 Sunwell Trilogy Kalecgos ist der Hauptheld der der Comic-Trilogie "Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy", der zwischen der menschlichen und der Drachenform wechseln kann. Kalecgos sollte in dort eine neue, große Machtquelle untersuchen, die sein Herr Malygos spürte. Leider hatte Dar'Khan Drathir ihn mit einem magischen Halsband in der Hand und der Drache, der sich in einen Menschen verwandelt hatte, konnte nicht einmal seine wahre Form annehmen. Am Ende halfen Kalecgos Brutpartnerin Tyrigosa und der Paladin Jorad Knüpp beim Endkampf gegen Dar'Khan Drathir und Untoten. Im Verlauf der Geschichte verliebt er sich in Anveena Teague, sehr zum Missfallen seiner Gefährtin. http://www.buffed.de Night of the Dragon thumb Nach dem Anveena sich geopfert hat, um Kil'jaeden aufzuhalten, ist Kalecgos zunehmend depressiver geworden. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, Anveena nicht gerettet zu haben. Zudem war er mit Malygos neuer Strategie, alle Magieanwender entzweder zu unterwerfen oder zu vernichten, nicht einverstanden. Er folgte Korialstrasz Ruf, der einer seiner besten Freunde ist, als dieser Todesschwinges Gefährtin Sintharia aufgespürt hatte, welche versuchte, eigene Drachen zu erschaffen, die Zwielichtsdrachen. Unterstützt von der Draenei Iridi, dem Netherdrachen Zzeraku und der Waldläuferin Vereesa Windläufer gelang es ihnen jedoch, Sintharia und ihre Kreationen aufzuhalten, doch Iridi starb während des Kampfes. Kalecgos brachte ihren toten Körper in die Scherbenwelt zu den Auchenai, damit sie an der Seite ihrer Ahnen ruhen konnte. Drachendämmerung Das Buch "Thrall - Drachendämmerung" beschreibt, wie Kalecgos nach den Ereignissen von Wrath of the Lichking bei einem wichtigen lunaren Ereignis, welches alle 430 Jahre statfindet, bei dem die zwei Monde Azeroths sich so nahe kommen, dass es wie eine Umarmung aussieht, durch die Zustimmung seines Schwarms zum Blauen Drachenaspekt aufstieg. Ein Aspekt kann nur bei diesem Ereignis ernannt werden, was damit zu tun hat, dass die Titanen, als sie damals die Aspekte vor Tausenden von Jahren erschufen, ebenfalls dieses Ereignis erlebten. Wie genau diese Besonderheit nun wirklich mit den Titanen zusammenhängt, ist nicht bekannt. Weiterhin funktioniert diese Möglichkeit, einen neuen Aspekt, egal welchen Schwarms, zu ernennen nur dann, wenn der vorhergehende Aspekt tot ist. Kalecgos ist mit allen Kräften eines Aspekts bestückt und besitzt auch ein etwas größeres und "leuchtenderes" Aussehen. Ob er den Titel Spruchwirker, wie sein „Voraspekt“ Malygos erhielt, ist nicht bekannt. World of Warcraft: "Thrall - Drachendämmerung". Christie Golden. Panini Books (16. August 2011). ISBN-10: 3833222328. ISBN-13: 978-3833222320. WoW: Legion In WoW: Legion wird Kalec als Erzmagier ein Mitglied im Rat von Dalaran und begibt sich in die Violette Zitadelle von Dalaran (Legion), wo er den Platz von Lady Jaina Prachtmeer einnimmt. Im Zuge der Priesterkampagne hilft Kalec später den Disziplinpriestern bei der Suche nach ihrer Artefaktwaffe, dem Zorn des Lichts. Quest 100: Der Zorn des Lichts Außerdem können Abenteurer Erzmagier Kalec im Rahmen der Magierkampagne als Champion der Halle des Wächters rekrutieren. Er ist ab Stufe 101 verfügbar und zählt als Arkanmagier. Quest 101: Champion: Erzmagier Kalec Galerie Kalecgos the Spell-Weaver TCG BotA 3-5.jpg|Kalecgos the Spell-Weaver (TCG BotA 3/5) Erzmagier Kalec Champion 2017-08-01.jpg|Als Champion der Halle des Wächters Archmage Kalec RoS Dalaran Heist.jpg|Erzmagier Kalec (Hearthstone: Verschwörung der Schatten) Literatur * Richard A.Knaak. "World of Warcraft: Night of the Dragon". Pocket Verlag. November 2008. ISBN-13: 978-0743471374. * Richard A. Knaak, Jae-Hwan Kim. "WarCraft - The Sunwell Trilogy 01". Tokyopop Verlag; Auflage: 1. Mai 2005. ISBN-13: 978-3865802378 Quelle Kategorie:Terrasse der Magister NSC Kategorie:Blauer Drachenschwarm Kategorie:Sonnenbrunnenplateau NSC Kategorie:Champion Kategorie:Magier NSC Kategorie:Halle des Wächters